garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Airborne Odie/Transcript
(cheerful instrumental music) Genie: ''(V.O) It all started millions of years ago. Well, maybe it was a week ago Thursday, in this house. This was where Odie lived. ''(we see a camera shot of Odie at the edge of the table) Genie: ''(V.O.) That's Odie right there. ''(Garfield arrives in a Santa Claus costume) Genie: ''(V.O.) And that's the cat who lives here: Garfield. '''Garfield: '''Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, puppy. '''Odie: '(mumbling) Genie: ''(V.O.) That's Odie talk for ''"Santa Claus in September?" Garfield: 'Sorry. The reindeer games ran late this year, and then I had an elf work stoppage. Do you have a wish, pup? '''Odie: '''Yeah! '''Garfield: '''Oh, no, no, no, no I'm supposed to know these things. Your wish is...to be kicked off the table. ''(Garfield then kicks Odie off the table '''Odie: ''(yowls)'' Garfield: '''Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night. Ho, ho. '''Odie: ''(shakes his head and angrily mutters to himself)'' Genie: ''(V.O.) Oh, you're probably wondering what Odie's wish really was. ''(Odie walks to a window) Genie: ''(V.O.) Well, he only had one wish. It was the same thing he wished every day. He wished that he could fly. He'd look at the birds flying so gracefully through the sky, and he'd wish just once that he could do that. Just...for maybe five minutes or so. ''(birds chirping) Odie: ''(sighs)'' Genie: ''(V.O.) He even tried it once. ''(Odie jumps up from a tree stump and lands on the ground with a thud) Genie: ''(V.O.) Well, twice. ''(Odie jumps up from a trash can and lands on the ground with a thud) Genie: ''(V.O.) Actually he tried it about 37 times. ''(Odie tries to jump up from a fire hydrant. He sighs in despair and lands on the ground with a thud) Genie: ''(V.O.) Now Odie knew that dogs, like people, just plain can't fly. But it was something he had to try. And as if not being able to fly wasn't bad enough.... '''Dog 1: '''Did you see that? Voom! Right to the ground! '''Dog 2: '''Like a rock! ''(chuckles) Like the rocks in his head! (All the dogs laugh at Odie) Genie: ''(V.O.) Their laughter embarrassed Odie, especially because he knew they were right. ''(Odie sadly walks through the pet door into the house) Scene change to the beach) Genie: ''(V.O.) It was a couple weeks later when the owner took his pets to the beach. '''Jon: '(to Garfield and Odie) ''Isn't it great out here, guys? The three of us together. It's like a family outing. Nothing will separate us. Nothing will... ''(sees a woman jogging by in the opposite direction) Jon: ''(romantic) See you later, guys. ''(Jon jogs after the woman, leaving Garfield and Odie behind) Garfield: 'Yeah, I know how he feels. I wish a pizza would jog by. ''(to Odie) ''Anyway, Odster, I figure Jon should be back before high tide and...Odie? ''(Garfield sees Odie walking toward a cave) '''Garfield: '''Odie? '''Genie: ''(V.O.) Odie had found a cave there on the beach. A cave that almost seemed to be calling to him. The dog wandered all over the cave until he found something buried near the back. '''Garfield: '''Waste of time, pup. You couldn't find anything important in this cave. Just some old piece of...junk? ''(Garfield sees a lamp and picks it up) Garfield: '''Odie, do you know what this is? This is a magic lamp. You rub it and get three wishes. I can wish for riches. I can wish for eternal life. I can wish for rice pudding without raisins in it! '''Genie: ''(V.O.) Garfield rubbed the lamp. And he rubbed it, and he rubbed it, and he rubbed it. But nothing happened. '''Garfield: '''I'm gonna do something constructive and take a nap. ''(Garfield tosses the lamp aside and walks away) Genie: ''(V.O.) What Garfield didn't know was this wasn't the kind of lamp you rub. This was the kind of lamp you had to slurp. ''(Odie slurps the lamp, the lamp goes POOF! and Odie exclaims quizzically) (enchanting instrumental music) (a genie appears from the lamp) Genie: '''Who licked my lamp? ''(V.O.) ''By the way, that's me. Don't I look good in a turban? Heh heh. ''(to Odie) ''You may have three wishes, puppy. '''Odie: ''(barking excitedly) '' Genie: ''(V.O.) Odie only had one wish, so I decided to give it to him three times. His wish was to fly. ''(Odie flaps his front paws like wings) Genie: 'So be it! ''(A beam of energy is released towards Odie, who is covered with magic, and he begins to fly inside the cave) (Odie grunts questioningly as he grunts and flies into the cave's walls over and over and lands with a thud and a spin) 'Genie: '''Perhaps I should have thrown in something about steering. That was your first flight. Let us hope your second goes better. ''(another beam of energy is released towards Odie, giving him the power to fly again as the scene changes to the beach where Garfield is napping on a raft) '''Genie: ''(V.O.) Garfield was sound asleep on the shore, so he couldn't see Odie's takeoff. ''(Odie jumps into the air) Genie: ''(V.O.) In fact, he didn't see the tide come in and taking him out. ''(The tide carries Garfield, raft and all, out to sea) Genie: ''(V.O.) As for Odie, he was having the time of his life. ''(geese honking to the tune of "Shave and a Haircut" as Odie flies by) (Odie finishes the tune with two barks, and the surprised geese fly off) (Odie flies through a cloud and shakes it off, then proceeds to land) Genie: ''(V.O.) Finally, he came back to the cave, where he made a safe, but not too graceful landing. ''(Odie lands on his stomach in front of the genie) Genie: 'That was your second flight, puppy. You can fly one more time. Make sure you save it for something real important. Goodbye! ''(the genie disappears in a purple cloud of magic smoke) '''Genie: ''(V.O.) So the little puppy trotted out of the cave and he walked up to where his master was in a panic. '''Jon: '''Odie, Garfield's drifted out to sea! '''Genie: '(V.O.) ''The tide had come in and carried poor Garfield out into the water. '''Garfield: '(yawns) ''Kind of damp around here. ''(Garfield realizes that he's out in the water on his raft) Garfield: 'No wonder it's damp. Help! Things couldn't get worse! ''Help!!! '''Genie: ''(V.O.) How about if a shark came along? ''(A shark appears and swims around Garfield and his raft. Garfield: 'Things got worse! ''HELP!!!!! 'Jon: '''A shark! Keep an eye on him, Odie! I'm gonna get the coast guard! ''(Jon runs off to get help) '''Genie: ''(V.O.) Now, Garfield had been pretty mean to Odie lately. Still, Odie didn't hesitate on using up his last flight on him. ''(The shark attempts to bite down on Garfield and his raft. The shark bites the raft in half, but barely misses Garfield) Garfield: 'This is it. I'm history. I'm a goner. I'm...(rubs his eyes in amazement at Odie flying) I'm...I'm seeing things. ''(Odie comes up behind Garfield and swoops him up into the air just before the shark bites the rest of the raft) (Garfield covers his eyes) 'Garfield: '''This isn't happening. No, sir. Not a chance. ''(Jon and the coast guard are rushing to the shore) 'Coast Guard: '''This had better be a real emergency, Mr. Arbuckle. '''Jon: '''It is. My cat's out in the water. ''(Odie puts Garfield safely on the ground and Odie safely lands next to him) 'Jon: '''He out there with a shark circling him, and, and, and, and, and...uh-oh. ''(Jon sees Garfield safely on land with Odie) '''Coast Guard: ''(pointing to Garfield) Is ''that ''your cat? '''Jon: '''He was out on the water. He was! '''Coast Guard: '''Yeah, right) ''(The coast guard walks away as Jon follows him, trying to make him believe him) Jon: '''I'm telling you, he was out there! '''Genie: ''(V.O.) Well, Odie explained to Garfield about the three wishes and how he used them all up. '''Garfield: '(to Odie) ''You used your last wish up...for me? '''Odie: '(grunts affirmatively) Garfield: 'Odie, I'm never going to do another rotten thing to you ever again...for awhile. ''(Garfield and Odie walk away as the scene changes back to Garfield's house) '''Genie: ''(V.O.) Well, there isn't much more to the story. ''(Jon walks by as he scratches his head) Genie: ''(V.O.) Jon never did figure out how Garfield got to the shore. ''(Garfield snores as Odie comes by with his stick and asks Garfield to throw it) Genie: ''(V.O.) Garfield kept his be-nice-to-Odie promise for one full week. Not bad for him. ''(Garfield holds up his "Go Away" sign. Odie isn't happy about it, but he happily picks up the stick and trots away) Genie: ''(V.O.) As for old Odie, well, he didn't have to dream about flying anymore. ''(Odie walks out of the house through the pet door and goes by the dogs, who are still laughing at him) Genie: ''(V.O.) And when the other dogs teased him about it, well, he knew that he had. And he knew that they never would. And he figured that was good enough for him. ''(Odie looks up at a bird flying gracefully through the sky with serene instrumental music in the background) (episode ends) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5